old sorrow and love
by Assaulted by the plot bunnies
Summary: A/U Natsuki left just to appear 5 years later with a diploma sciences, a little sister, a maid and a wish to start over. What will happen next.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: if I owned this show I'd have had a lot more shoujo-ai in it!

Chapter 1 : Letting go.

Natsuki's pov

It was driving me crazy. Every time I tried to let go of _her, _herhold on me tightened and the worst thing was that the she didn't even notice. I had been in love with her for as long as we had known one another but Shizuru had been completely oblivious towards my feelings. And then one of the worst days of my life came.

(flashback)-

"_Natsuki," Shizuru said "there's something I have to tell you. But promise you won't laugh or anything like that." _

_At that time I still thought I had a chance so of course I thought she might be confessing to me. As you can imagine I was ecstatic but managed to hide it behind an encouraging smile and a nod to show I wouldn't do any of it. Imagine my shock at what came next._

"_I think I'm in love with Ahn Lu." An adorable sheen of red dusted her delicate features. My heart shattered at those words but the only indication of that fact was the widening of my eyes before I said "Are you certain? Because we both know she's a terrible flirt."_

_At those words she smiled teasingly and said "Ara ara could it be that Natsuki is jealous?"_

_Immediately my face did a tomato imitation and I yelled "of course not, I'm just worried about you! You're my best friend so I don't want to see you get hurt." I immediately regretted those words when her eyes lit up with happiness. "So you'll support me?" there was so much hope in those words I just couldn't deny her that. "Yes Shizuru I'll even help you get her. But for now I really have to go."_

_Without looking at her I stood up and walked to the door trying to ignore both the burning stare of Shizuru's eyes and horrible pain of my shattered heart. "I'll see you tomorrow so we can plan for you to seduce the seductress." I thanked the heavens that my voice was a lot steadier than the rest of me. _

_The moment I stepped out of the front door the tears I kept from her were streaming down my face and while I knew I shouldn't have driven my bike in this condition I also knew I couldn't show any of my grief to Shizuru. So I drove home confused, angry, sad and a lot of other things. On the other hand I was happy as well after all, my best friend finally found someone she loves which meant I could finally move on as well._

(End flashback)-

This was a year ago and I have to say my plan to get over her… failed miserably. I only fell more and more in love with her. She was just so cute when she stuttered as she talked to

Ahn-san and every time we planned about it her mask came down, it was mystifying to see her like that. I have to admit that I was quite jealous at the effect the other woman was having on Shizuru but I was also happy for both of them when they got together.

This all happened in the first half year, the next half consisted of me pushing Shizuru away into the arms of Ahn-san which worked splendidly… a bit too good if you asked me.

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: if I owned Mai-Hime or Mai-Otome Natsuki would have been the main characters and Mai would have chosen Mikoto in Mai-Hime as well, or at least realised the awesomeness that is Kuga Natsuki and promptly become a lesbian. So no I don't own it Sunrise does.

Chapter 2 A meeting.

It's been 5 years now since I last saw my best friend and I still miss her. Natsuki just suddenly up and left without any indication of where she could have gone. I actually never thought I could miss someone so much but I guess the saying you never know what you have until you lose it is true. That's probably the reason Ahn and I broke up. Apparently I didn't speak of anything other than Natsuki. It's quite embarrassing if I think about it now.

When I look back now I can see that in the last year that she was still here she was beginning to become very distant. It actually began at the day after the confession of my love for Ahn.

(Flashback)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Natsuki" I said "there's something I have to tell you. But promise you won't laugh or anything."_

_There was something strange in Natsuki's eyes back the, maybe excitement? But I didn't get the chance to think too much about it because it disappeared almost as fast as it appeared. The smile she did show reassured me a lot._

_I'm ashamed to admit that I couldn't contain the blush that spread over my face when I confessed my love for Ahn-Lu._

_Her eyes had widened at those words and the first thing she said was "Are you sure? Because we both know that she is a terrible flirt."_

_I, of course, knew she was worried about me but couldn't let such a good tease go so I asked "Ara, Ara could it be that Natsuki is jealous?"_

_Immediately her face did one of those adorable tomato expressions while she yelled "Of course not! I'm just worried about you. You're my best friend so I don't want you to get hurt."_

_I could once again not contain my emotions and I knew it showed because when I asked Natsuki if she would support me she just sighed resignedly and said "Yes Shizuru, I'll even help you get her. But for now I really have to go."_

_I was of course absolutely confused as to why she was going because today we had planned for a slumber party. When she didn't even turn around for her parting words I knew something was wrong._

_The next day she did come by again as she had promised, but when I asked why she had to leave then she told me she just then remembered that she had an errand to run. I knew she was lying._

_The next half year I was so busy planning that I didn't realise that Natsuki was beginning to prepare me for a life without her by being there less and less. By the time me and Ahn got together we had stopped our weekly outings and she had cancelled our monthly sleepovers twice in a row. _

_The last time I saw her was about three days before she actually disappeared if Mai-han's story is anything to go by. It was my birthday and she gave me the most beautiful pendant I had ever laid my eyes on. It was __a howling wolf surrounded by the ouroubos symbol. (This is a snake that bites in its own tail this usually means eternity.)She then told me "No matter what happens as long as you wear this pendant I'll be there with if not physically then spiritually."_

_These were some of the most touching words she had ever said to me and I, of course, told her so. She blushed a nice shade of red as I had expected but then instead of frowning as she usually did she smiled a tender smile at me, one of the likes I had never seen before. But just as I wanted to ask why she was smiling Ahn swooped in and pulled me on to the dance-floor._

_(Flashback end)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I have a feeling that she had been planning on telling me then what was going on and why she was going to leave but hindsight is twenty-twenty I guess.

**In the business district of Fuuka at the Fujino ****science department in the office of the heiress.**

Shizuru was sitting at her desk in her office drinking some tea when her personal secretary came in.

"Fujino-sama," she began. "I have the profile of the new scientist that has her next interview with you."

"Ara, ookini Margeurite-han." Shizuru said while standing up to take the file.

"It was nothing Fujino-sama." The teal-haired woman replied with a blush from when their fingers brushed after which she quickly left.

She opened it while sitting down again her eyes scanning the information in front of her.

'Hmmm let's see, she graduated a year early last year in nanotech and biomechanics at the top of her class but is taking evening classes. That's quite impressive at the age of 23. She has worked as a technician in a car and motor repair shop. Apparently she is of mixed blood her mother Japanese and her father German. Her name is N. Kruger? I see she is quite a private person. Ah well, I guess I'll find out more tomorrow during her interview.'

**Somewhere in the living ****residential districts of Fuuka the next day.**

Riiiiiiiinggggg Riiiiiiinggggg x10 

**BANG**

A groan was heard from the owner of the fist that had just now terminated an alarm clock that had valiantly given his life for the greater good. "Uuurgh five more minutes please"

Suddenly a husky pup jumped on the bed and began to bark. "Argh, Duran not you too!" she groaned while the other hand come up as well to stroke the fur of the cute pup.

"Nee-chan wake up!!" a blonde teen from about 16 years old yelled from the door opening "your interview is today and Miyu promised she would make your favourite breakfast if you woke up on time remember?!"

At this the figure in bed shot up and half closed emerald eyes that were still hazy from sleep locked on the young blonde. "You mean she is going to make mayo-sandwiches with egg?" came the hopeful question.

"Yes nee-chan that" the blonde said wit a fond look which suddenly morphed into a mischievous one "or did you suddenly get a new favourite like… leek? If that's true I can tell Miyu now you know." And she turned around to walk to the kitchen while chanting in a sing-song voice "Miyu, nee-chan wants leek for breakfast lunch and dinner!"

A horrified look came over the older woman who suddenly wasn't that sleepy anymore. She yelled "No!! Alyssa I didn't mean it like that and you know it!"

The girl now known as Alyssa turned around and asked "Are you coming then Natsuki-nee?"

"Yes Alyssa I'm coming." With a resigned sigh she first placed Duran on the floor where he began to chase his tale after which she stood up and began to dress for her big interview.

'This interview isn't just for the job. I'm also going to see her again.' Natsuki thought while searching for some casually formal clothes. Sharp emerald eyes stilled on a black t-shirt with a howling wolf on a silver background and she decided for that one with a white long sleeved shirt under it and a pair of black jeans. After she was done dressing she put her cobalt blue hair in a ponytail with bangs dangling besides her face. Her hair was held up by a black tie with a white stripe in the middle. To finish it she put a bit of blush on her cheeks and placed her black rimmed glasses on her nose.

**In the Kruger kitchen.**

"Ah, Miyu that was great as always." Natsuki said patting her full stomach.

"Thank you Natsuki-sama but isn't it time you left because you promised to bring Alyssa to school today." Miyu said with a small smile.

"Eh, is it that late already? Hmph, oh well I guess I should huh, come on Alyssa we've got to go. You got everything?"

"Yes, yes nee-chan, don't worry all my books are in my bag just like my lunch." Alyssa said with a sigh.

"Oy, don't you sigh at me young lady because it isn't me that has to answer to miss. Maria if you forget something." Natsuki said with a frown while putting her denim jacket on.

"Oh please as if I'm afraid of that old crone! Oh yes and could you come inside with me for a bit because Midori-sensei wants to talk to you." This was said with a blue pair of puppy dog eyes that was as much a Kuga/Kruger trademark as the dead glare (you know the one with which you can almost see the puppy ears and tail lowering).

"Fine, but that means we have to hurry." And so they left with Natsuki's car.

**At Fuuka Academy.**

"So tomorrow at the Hime-bar/restaurant Mai and I are organizing an get together for our old friends and we I was wondering if you could surprise everyone by being there, and maybe even bring Alyssa. Please, please pretty please." Midori beggingly whined.

"There probably will be karaoke if you and Mai are organizing it but I'll think about it. It depends on how my interview today goes but I'll give Alyssa a memo to give you, ok?" Natsuki said with a pensive frown.

"Ohoh, so Nat-chan has a interview today huh. Where is it?" Midori asked as straightforward as always.

"Hmmm, oh it's at the Fujino science department." Natsuki said nonchalantly while checking the time. When she saw how late it was her eyes widened. "Kuso if I don't go now I'll be late. See ya next time Midori!" she yelled while running as fast she as she can to her car.

Midori was left staring at the place Natsuki had just left while a gradually widening smile had formed on her face. 'So that's why she was all prettied up huh. Well Shizuru won't know what hit her that's for sure.'

**Outside Fujino science department**

'Okay Natsuki, take a deep breath and remember, don't show fear, she can smell that from miles away… wait that's a wild animal!' Natsuki was nervous as hell, oh she might have acted like it didn't effect her but inside she was a twitching mess after all you don't just go see someone you left without warning 5 years ago especially not your best friend and first love.

"Well let's face the viper." With a resigned sigh she walked into the building right up to the counter where a cute girl who looked to be about Alyssa's age sat.

"Yumemiya-san, right?" Natsuki asked with a small smile.

"Yep that's me but you can call me Arika. What can I do for you miss?" the girl confirmed cheerfully while shuffling with some papers

"I have an appointment with Fujino Shizuru for a job interview." Natsuki replied amused at the girls' eagerness. "The name is Kruger."

"Hmm, I'm certain I saw that name somewhere around here." The girl said while looking through the papers.

Natsuki, of course, was thoroughly amused by the girls' antics. Suddenly another girl who didn't look much older came by and said "Hey Arika didn't you put that one next to your computer?"

"Ah you're right, thanks Nina-chan!" Arika cried while diving onto the right papers.

"Yeah, yeah that's alright." The other girl, Nina, said while walking along.

"Sorry for that Kruger-san," Arika then said while looking up for the first time. The moment she saw the gorgeous woman she couldn't help but stare. And blush, don't forget the blush.

"That's quite alright Arika-san." The dark-haired beauty said while smiling softly. "But please call Natsuki."

"Yes Natsuki-san, uhm, oh, yes, you have to go the upper floor and then use the pass security will give you there by showing them this." Arika said still softly blushing while giving he piece of paper.

After giving one last smile to the flustered girl she walked towards the lift.

Luckily she was alone in the lift which meant that the moment the doors closed she could let her nerves show. Her smile turned into a small pout while thinking of how scared she was of Shizuru's reaction to seeing her again.

'I just hope I did the right thing by coming back here.' She thought with a sigh.

When the lift opened again to let her out her normal casually bored look was on it again hoping to hide her nervousness behind it.

When she saw the security guard she approached him without a second of hesitation. "Ah sir, I need a security pass to get to my appointment with Fujino-san."

"Ah yes let's see, oh a job interview huh well then don't let me keep you, here is a pass just show it to the personal secretary and she'll announce you." The man said.

"Thanks sir." She said with a smile and then she walked of to the counter with a teal-haired woman behind it. There she gave the pass and the papers while smiling at her.

"Ah Kruger-san I'll go see if she is ready for you." The younger girl said while standing.

"Thank you." Natsuki said once again 'Jeez how many times have I said that already today.'

**Inside the office.**

Knock knock.

"Ara yes come in." Shizuru said while looking up from her papers.

"Fujino-sama, Kruger-san has arrived shall I send her in?" Tomoe asked

"Ookini, yes please." Shizuru answered even as she put away her papers.

When the door opened again Shizuru didn't look up yet seeing as she was busy with sorting her papers so she said "Please take a seat I'll be with you in a moment."

"Hmm, you haven't changed a bit have you, Shizuru?" a familiar husky voice said.

Shizuru's eyes widened as she whirled around to see if it was true what she just heard and hat it wasn't just an illusion from to much tea. But no it wasn't. She was really there.

"Natsuki…"

Tbc.

A/N: I know, I know my other story was going good and all but I just couldn't get any inspiration for it to further it. Hell if someone is interested they can even take the thing over but please ask permission and I'll even send you the incomplete chapter 3 if you ask for it.

**Omake**

Alyssa: And then I told nee-chan that I wasn't scared of that old crone.

Irina Woods: eh really that's so brave and yet so stupid.

Alyssa: Eh, so you're afraid of the old crone Maria?

Irina: 0.0

Alyssa: what? What's wrong?

Irina: B-behind you!

Alyssa: ***turns around*** 0.0' Ahahah miss. Maria what a nice day isn't it?

Maria: Kruger!!!! Detention!!! *** pulls on Alyssa's ear*** old crone hmm? We'll see.

Irina: ***prays*** may you rest in peace Alyssa-chan.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Mai-Hime or Mai-Otome do you really think I would be writing this?

Chapter 3 Questions and punishments.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru trailed of but started again. "Natsuki is it really you?"

"Hmm, oh no, I'm just a figment of your imagination come to life from to much tea." Natsuki said with an amused smile. "Of course it's me, baka!"

Shizuru couldn't stop the smile from forming nor the tears in her eyes from gathering. She stood and almost launched herself at her old friend. In the end she just pulled her in a vice like hug as if wanting to make sure she wouldn't disappear again.

"It's really you, Natsuki!" She exclaimed happily.

"Yes, that's what I just said wasn't it?" Natsuki asked managing to be sarcastic even while her ribs were being crushed by the force of Shizuru's hug and the fact that her face was pressed against Shizuru's neck. "Now could you please let me go before you break my spine?"

"No, this is Natsuki's punishment for leaving unannounced and disappearing just to reappear 5 years later just as unannounced." Shizuru mumbled in Natsuki's hair seeing as she was longer than her.

"So I don't even get a chance to plead my case before the death sentence." Natsuki mumbled a bit pained from the pressure on her ribcage.

"Nope." Came the cheerful reply. To Natsuki's great relief Shizuru eventually did let her out of the hug. Instead she was pushed into the chair in front of Shizuru's desk.

"Uhm, Shizuru aren't you mad at me?" Natsuki asked finally showing her apprehension. "Because if you are then I understand and I'll do almost anything to make it up to you but I had my reasons for leaving and I tried to tell you but back then every time I tried to call you after your birthday Ahn-Lu-san told me you were busy or just didn't want to talk to me and since she was or still is your girlfriend she was probably speaking the truth and…" Her rant was cut short by a finger on her lips.

"Good to see that that part of you hasn't changed yet." Shizuru said with an amused smile.

"What do you mean?" Natsuki asked with a blush that showed from under her make-up.

"That you still begin to rant whenever you get flustered." She replied knowing what this answer would cause and savouring it.

And indeed the good old 'tomato imitation' was still as amusing as before. It was then that Shizuru actually took a good look at the woman in front of her and realised that her old friend had changed. Gone were the rebel clothes and although she still couldn't go to the galas Shizuru herself attended a lot it was an improvement. But not only the way of dressing had changed; her aura was almost completely different as well. Although there still were some traces of rebellion left she seemed to have matured a lot. Oh there was still some of that strange innocence her friend had always carried with her but it had changed as well. Her eyes seemed much gentler now compared to before. Back then they could've been compared to a frozen forest but now they reminded her of a calm spring day, not to warm but not exactly cold either. And then, of course, there was the blush, one of the cutest sights a person could hope to see. The glasses were a surprise, though she had to admit they suited her well.

There was something else that was different but it eluded her as of yet.

"Glad to see you still find my embarrassment as amusing as before." The sarcasm was practically dripping from the fake sweet voice Natsuki used.

Looking back at Natsukis' face she saw that a smirk had found its way onto her lips.

'So that's it.' Shizuru mused as she took in the confidence radiating from the woman in front of her 'She has finally gotten confident enough to back up the tough look she used before and because of that doesn't need the looks anymore.' This insight made her realise something else, she no longer really knew the woman in front of her and it hurt.

"Natsuki still has some explaining to do." She said with a tone that Natsuki couldn't deny.

"What do you want to know?" Natsuki asked with an exasperate sigh.

"Everything." Shizuru answered.

"I can't do that and you know it." Natsuki answered with a frown. "But I will tell you everything that you need to know."

"That's all I need." Shizuru said although she was a little disappointed.

"Hmm well I guess I should begin with the beginning." Natsuki hesitated a bit but continued at Shizuru's encouraging nod. "As you may have read in the profile I sent I'm only half Japanese seeing as my father is German. They met in a German university where they both studied chemistry and biology. They fell in love and got married after they graduated. She took his last name which was Kruger.

"This al happened in Germany but then when my mother first found out she was pregnant of me she wanted to go to Japan for support of her parents. My father agreed to it and so I was born in Japan. We then returned to his home country where I grew up till I was eight. At that time my mother was pregnant again and she wanted to go back to Japan again but this time my father didn't agree and so she got Alyssa in Germany after which she did travel to Japan with me. She divorced him and gave him custody over Alyssa and kept me with her. She changed her name back into Kuga and gave it to me as well.

"This went well until my ninth birthday. We had been driving back from the restaurant where we had celebrated it when suddenly a man whom had been drinking too much stumbled onto the road. My mother was able to evade him but remembered to late where we were. It was that great cliff on the outskirts of Fuuka. We fell and my mother didn't make it while I was in a coma for the next 6 months.

"Apparently my father had been contacted since he was there when I woke up. He told me he couldn't take care of two children at the time and because of that I had to stay here in Fuuka. He send me a monthly stipend to take care of me and bought me that apartment. Besides that I got a yearly phone call in which he asked me how I was doing and more trivial things.

"This all changed 5 years ago the day before your birthday. I had just come back from shopping for your present when the phone rang. It was my father telling me I had to come to Germany because he was sick and was not going to make it. Over the years he had become quite rich and had asked me to come to him a few times but I had always refused. I only went back in the vacations. I had been planning on telling you I was going to leave on your birthday. I know you wouldn't have appreciated it but it was my last day in Japan. As you know that didn't work the way I wanted it to.

"The next day I was on the plane and regretting it immensely so I resolved to call you as soon as I had the chance. That moment was about a week after my arrival. In the meantime I had been taken to the Kruger manor where I met my younger sister who immediately situated herself on my lap when I sat down. Then the old man came in and explained some things that I won't go into detail about.

"Two weeks after this talk he died with both me and Alyssa at his bedside and he was as happy as he could be. After that I decided that since you didn't want to see or talk to me anyway I was just going to stay in Germany and study there. So I went to the same university my parents went to and graduated there as well. This was about 7 weeks ago. Now I have Alyssa going to Fuuka academy where we went as well. There I met Midori which was pretty funny."

(Flashback)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Come on Alyssa they won't bite and if they do you have my permission to bite back." Natsuki said while dragging her sulking sister inside the gates of Fuuka academy by her collar._

"_But nee-chan I don't want to go to school yet! We only arrived a week ago and I'm still getting used to talking Japanese all the time." Alyssa ranted and would've continued if she didn't feel her sister coming to a sudden stop._

"_Oh you've got to be kidding me, why does it have to be her." Natsuki said while panicking a bit and searching for an escape route._

"_Eh! Nat-chan is that you?" A loud and cheerful voice called out._

'_Ah, kuso, she saw me.' "Oh hello Midori-sensei, how are you?" Natsuki said and thought at the same time._

"_Oh I'm fine; I'm just waiting for a new student. Why are you here though?" Midori answered._

"_Me? Oh I'm just here to deliver a new student to you." Natsuki said now dragging Alyssa in front of her._

"_Ah so you are Alyssa Kruger huh?" Midori asked pointing her attention to the younger one of the pair. "But why are you with her?" she then asked while pointing at Natsuki._

"_What do you mean? Of course I'm with nee-chan." Alyssa said surprised about the way Midori talked to her sister._

"_Nee-chan?!" Midori exclaimed incredulous._

"_Yes Midori, this is my little sister Alyssa Kruger of whom I have custody now because our father died 5 years ago." Natsuki replied seriously._

"_So that's why you left huh? Anyway I'm glad you're back. We should get some coffee together someday." Midori said with a smile._

"_I'm fine with that but please don't tell anyone about my return just yet." Natsuki answered with a smile._

(End Flashback)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki shook her head while smiling a bit as she always did when remembering that particular memory.

"That's really all I can tell you right now." Natsuki stated. "But it wasn't the only reason I'm here anyway."

"Ara." Shizuru said blinking slowly trying to digest all the information she had been given. 'So that's why Natsuki always refused my invitations to visit my parents in Kyoto for vacations' "Yes, the interview for the job. Well shall we get started then?"

(I have absolutely no idea how those job interviews go so I'm going skip those.)

**2 hours and 4 kettles of tea later.**

"Ara I think you'd be perfect for the job." Shizuru said smiling while pouring some tea.

"So does that mean I'm hired?" Natsuki asked hopefully staring at Shizuru.

'Kawai, so cute!' Shizuru almost squealed at the sight of those puppy dog eyes which were enhanced by the glasses that had been drifting down her nose for the whole conversation and were now at the tip of her nose. "Yes Natsuki you're hired so I'll immediately inform you of your duties. You're going to be a scientist in our lab and as a side job you will be something of my assistant as well because I don't really know all that much about the sciences that are studied here. Do you agree with this?"

At this Natsuki nodded eagerly which made her aware of the position of her glasses. She crossed her eyes cutely and her nose scrunched up a bit as well. This elicited a whimper from Shizuru at the sight of something so cute and she had to tightly hold her cup of tea so as not to jump up and hug Natsuki.

"Nah, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked after having pushed her glasses up to where they belong. "Are you going to the party that Midori-sensei and Mai are throwing tomorrow?"

"Yes I was planning to." Shizuru said while releasing her tea cup from her strong grip. "Why did you ask?"

"Because I'm thinking of going as well." Natsuki answered with an unsure smile. "I guess I'm just nervous as to what our other friends are going to say when they see me and Alyssa."

"I wouldn't be so worried about it if I were you." Shizuru answered reassuringly "But I do have a question."

"What is it?" Natsuki asked.

"I now understand why you didn't tell me," Shizuru said "but you could've told one of our other friends like Mai-han or Nao-han."

"Ah, yes, well there is a good if somewhat embarrassing explanation for." Natsuki cheeks began to colour again. "You see, I couldn't call them because I forgot my cell phone here in Japan and your number was the only one I knew without help." At this point Natsuki was mumbling while pouting slightly.

Shizuru couldn't keep her laughing at which Natsuki pout became more pronounced.

"Kanin na Natsuki but you have to admit it was funny." Shizuru said with a smile.

"Hmmph!" Was the only retort that came from Natsuki but Shizuru could see that she agreed because of the twitching at the tips of mouth.

"I have to go now because I promised to give Alyssa a ride to one of her friends." Natsuki then said while standing. "Want to come? Or do you have work to do, boss?" this was asked with a playful smile.

"Ara, yes I would like to meet Alyssa-han but I'm afraid I have to much work to do. Will I see you at the party?" Shizuru asked.

"I'll think about it and if I do I'll probably bring Alyssa and Miyu." Natsuki answered while walking out the door.

'Miyu? Is that her girlfriend?' Shizuru thought. Somehow that thought hurt which confused her to no end.

**At Fuuka ****academy.**

Natsuki walked through the gates looking around for Alyssa and her friend.

"Ah, Natsuki Kruger." A hauntingly familiar voice called out. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

Natsuki felt herself turn around while her mind ran in circles thinking of reasons as to why this particular person was searching for her.

"Miss. Maria, to what do I owe this honour?" She asked with a twitchy smile.

"I should've known that she would be nothing but trouble seeing as that she is your sister." Miss. Maria scowled menacingly.

At this Natsuki felt herself relax at least a bit. "What did Alyssa do?" she asked.

"She called me an old crone!" Miss. Maria said indignantly.

"Ah." At this Natsuki had a hard time keeping in her laughter. "And what kind of punishment have you given her for this heinous crime?"

"She is scrubbing al the statues in the school with a toothbrush." Miss Maria answered feeling as if she was being made fun of but unable to do anymore than upping the force of her scowl and be satisfied with the scared expression it delivered.

"But um… she has to come home with me now because there are some things we still have to do." Natsuki said hesitantly and then hurriedly added "But I'll make sure that the next time she gets the impulse to do something like this she'll think twice." 'And thinks of something more original'

A suspicious look was thrown her direction but the older woman let up and said "Fine she can go. But the next time I won't be this merciful."

"Ok, um… where is she right now?" Natsuki asked nervously.

"Last time I checked in Sugiuras' office." Miss. Maria answered.

'Poor Alyssa, Midori is a part time archaeologist and has many artefacts in her office.' Natsuki knew this because this was a punishment she had had to endure many times herself.

"Then I'll go get her now." She said bowing slightly and trying to run of as politely as she could.

**At Midoris' office.**

"Ahahaha, Alyssa-chan, you really said that?" Midori asked as she was laughing herself to death.

"Yeah, well you have to admit that she is!" Alyssa scowled.

"Oh I'm not denying anything." Midori said finally calming down. "It's just that you are so much like your older sister. I can still remember when she had to do this punishment herself."

"Really?" Alyssa asked suddenly perking up. "So you're saying that nee-chan was a rebel?"

"You're saying you didn't know?" Midori asked surprised at this. "Did Nat-chan act that different when you lived in Germany?"

"I guess so." Alyssa murmured softly. "After all nee-chan was the top-student in her class while working part-time so I guess she didn't have the time to rebel al that much."

"A part-time job you say?" Midori asked with a raised brow. "And what kind of job did she do if I may be so bold to ask?"

"Hmmm? She didn't tell you? Well she was a part-time…" Alyssa began but was interrupted by knocking on the door.

"Argh, I'm coming, I'm coming. Sheez the door doesn't have to break you know!" Midori grumbled while walking to the door.

"Oh please Midori," Natsuki said as the door was opened "this door has been through much worse and you know it."

"Ah, but Nat-chan," Midori replied not missing a beat "it's getting old as well."

"Hmmm, well I'm here to get Alyssa before Miss Maria changes her mind." Natsuki said revealing why she was here and making Alyssa squeal in joy of being able to avoid punishment. "Oh but Alyssa you're not out of trouble yet."

"Eep! What do you mean?" Alyssa asked nervously.

"You, young lady, forgot one of my basic rules, didn't you?" Natsuki questioned.

"Ahaha, well that depends which one you mean." Alyssa replied while poking her fingers against each other.

"I mean the one about calling other people names." Natsuki said with a twitching eyebrow from annoyance. "Well, tell me!"

"Don't call people names when they can hear it." Alyssa sighed.

"Well done." Natsuki smiled. "Now Midori I was here for another reason. I wanted to tell you that I will be coming to the party but don't tell anyone yet."

"Ooh, does that mean that I get to announce you as a mystery guest?" She asked excitedly.

"Yup, and I'll bring Alyssa and Miyu as well." Natsuki answered with a smile directed at Alyssa who at hearing that was steadily becoming just as excited. "When and where should we meet?"

"How about 5 o' clock at the old karaoke place?" Midori asked happily.

"We'll be there." Natsuki answered before turning. "Come on Alyssa we have to go or we'll miss dinner."

"Oh, Natsuki wait!" Midori suddenly yelled. "Did you get the job?"

"Indeed I did." Natsuki said with a happy smile.

Tbc.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait but this was a hard chapter to write. Luckily I'm happy with it and don't have to redo everything again.*Happy smile*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't you think you're old enough not to believe in fairy tales? Because for me owning something as brilliant as Mai-Hime or Mai-Otome comes straight out of some fairy tale.

* * *

Chapter 4: The inquisition of the karaoke room.

"Miyu, Alyssa it's time to go!" Yelled Natsuki as she searched for her car keys while simultaneously pulling on her shoes. This of course went wrong as she fell down on the ground with a bang. "Oww… my head…"

"Natsuki-sama!" "Nee-chan!" Miyu and Alyssa immediately ran out from the kitchen and her bedroom respectively. "Are you alright?" Alyssa asked concerned.

"Hmm?" Natsuki asked when she looked up. "Oh, yes. I'm a bit dizzy but it'll pass over, don't worry." This was followed with a smile that set them both at ease. "But now that you're here anyway, do you have any idea where my keys are?"

"Natsuki-sama, didn't you already put those in your pocket so you wouldn't lose them?" Miyu asked with a slightly amused smile.

"Ahaha, you're right I did, didn't I?" Natsuki asked smiling sheepishly at the two of them.

"Nee-chan you're hopeless sometimes, you know that right?" Alyssa asked while shaking her head in mock resignation.

"Ha-ha, Alyssa you're a real comedian." Natsuki said sarcastically while being helped up by Miyu. "Anyway are you two ready to go to one of the most awkward parties ever?" Natsuki then asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Only I you're going to sing again like you did at home and not that horrible screeching you let everyone else hear at times." Alyssa replied seriously.

"Alright, alright chibi-sama I shall do as you command." Natsuki said while mock saluting.

"Yeah, yeah, real funny. Now are we going or what?" Alyssa said slightly irritated.

"Well Miyu?" Natsuki said turning to the maid that had been looking at them amused during their bickering. "Are you ready to go or do you still need something?"

"Oh no Natsuki-sama, I'm quite alright." Miyu said.

"Well then what are we waiting for!" Natsuki said mock cheerfully. "Let's go meet the inquisition."

* * *

**At the ****Hime-bar/restaurant**

As Natsuki drove into the parking lot she could see Midori standing outside waving as a loon, probably thinking that she isn't easily spotted with her neon yellow shirt and fiery-red trousers. This made her smile as she was happy to see that even that part of Midori still hadn't changed a bit.

"Nat-chan!" Midori yelled as she ran towards Natsuki who had just finished getting out of the car. "For a second I was worried you had changed your mind!"

"Eh?! But I'm only a second late." Natsuki replied sweat dropping.

"I know but before you left it was always so that either you were right on time or you didn't show up at all!" Midori whined still clinging tightly to Natsukis midsection.

In the mean time Alyssa and Miyu had also gotten out of the car and were watching amused as Natsuki tried to pry the older woman of and failing miserably.

"Neh, Miyu, do you think we should help nee-chan?" Alyssa asked her friend and maid.

"No Alyssa-sama, Natsuki-sama and Sugiura-san seem to be having fun." Miyu answered her younger friend and charge.

"Sheesh Midori you seem to have gained some weight in your old age." Natsuki said with a smirk knowing what kind of reaction she would get from that comment.

And indeed just as predicted Midori let go and jumped up yelling "How dare you say that to me: Sugiura Midori the Greatest teacher and archaeologist who is, most importantly, only 17 years old!!" She struck a victory pose while grinning widely.

Natsuki, who was used to and expecting this little performance, was of course smiling, the rest of the unwilling audience was astonished as they saw a clearly thirty year old woman proclaim her age to be seventeen. Eventually Natsuki decided that they had been gawking enough so she walked up to Midori and slapped the back of her head while saying "Stop making a fool out of yourself begin making yourself useful, you idiot!"

This of course snapped Midori right out of it which in turn made her sulk for a bit before brightening up enough to tell the trio of girls to begin following her.

* * *

**Inside the karaoke booth that Mai had reserved**

"Mai… I'm hungry!" a black haired twenty year old whined to a busty carrot top.

"I know, I know Mikoto, hell, it's a miracle you haven't even tried to eat the furniture." Mai said the first part gently before whispering the second. "But you know what the rule is right?" she then added.

"Yes." Mikoto said in a downtrodden voice. "We don't order until everyone is here."

"Exactly so now stop lining and have patience!" A loud blonde hollered

"You mean whining Haruka-chan." A shy looking brunette said meekly.

"That's what I said, Yukino!" the boisterous blonde now identified as Haruka exclaimed. "But still I'm surprised that it isn't the bubuzuke woman that is late this time but the atomic teacher!"

"She means idiotic." Yukino explained to the confused others in the room.

"Ara Suzushiro-han, I'm sure Midori-han has a good explanation for her tardy-ness." Shizuru said smiling while drinking her addiction… uh I mean tea.

"She better!" a scowling red head suddenly exclaimed. Suddenly feeling all the eyes in the room upon her she said "I mean that she was the one who blackma- I mean convinced me to come here!"

A handsome girl snickered at the obvious safe by the younger redhead and replied "Ah but Nao-chan don't you want to meet the mystery guest Midori-sensei invited?"

"I know I do." The girl next to her said. "But I still can't believe you couldn't even get a hint out of her Chie-chan."

"Yes, it shames me greatly to say this Aoi my love, but I couldn't even get it out of her when I got her drunk!" the newly named handsome girl said mournfully.

"Oh please," An older woman said "Midori is usually the best at keeping secrets when drunk. Especially when it's a secret she wants to keep."

"How is that possible Youko-sensei?" A reddish brown haired girl with her hair in four strange tails that looked a lot like octopus tentacles asked a bit timidly.

"That, Shiho-chan, is a mystery not even I can solve." Youko answered as she thought back to the times she had gotten her wife drunk and subsequently tried to question.

"Oi, Mai why don't you call her and ask where she is?" Nao asked.

"Why should I do it?" Mai asked rather offended.

"Because I'd usually ask your ex-boyfriend Tate or Mikotos brother Reito. But seeing as that they are on a date like your little brother Takumi and his fiancé Akira I can't do that now can I?" Nao ranted.

Just as Mai wanted to reply the door opened and Midori entered grinning like a madman. "Hello ladies and… other ladies! May I present to you… Natsuki Kruger formerly known as Kuga Natsuki!" these words were met with a stunned silence before it was broken by Mai.

"Natsuki is it really you?" she asked with a trembling voice.

"Yes Mai, it's good to see you too." Natsuki said with a soft smile. This was all that Mai needed to rush up to her and give her one of her tightest hugs ever. After about a minute of squeezing Natsuki began to turn an unhealthy shade of blue and began to try to push Mai away.

"Ano, Tokiha-san right?" a young blonde asked softly Mai. At her nod she continued "Could you please let nee-chan go because I think she needs to breath." This was said so soft that only Mai and Natsuki could hear.

At this Mai immediately let Natsuki go. "Oh, air you have never tasted this good before!" Natsuki exclaimed in between gulps of air.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Mutt." Nao said with a smirk. "I see that your little disappearance act had a few consequences, eh." At this she winked at Alyssa and Miyu.

Natsuki of course blushed, immediately understanding the insinuation. "BAKA! I'm only 23! How could a 16 year old be my daughter?"

Nao practically howled with laughter at that. "Who said I meant that?" she asked after she calmed down. At this Natsuki just blushed even brighter and a small growl began to form at the back of her throat just begging to come out but she didn't let it knowing that it would only embarrass her further.

After taking another few deep breaths she was calm enough to safely retort without making a fool of herself and promptly did so. "Now, now Nao how should I know that that wasn't what you were thinking? After all if you think back to our high school days you have to admit you didn't do much else."

This retort was met with stunned silence before Chie couldn't hold herself anymore and immediately began to laugh hysterically. This was all that was needed to send the rest in to hysterics as well. The only ones who didn't laugh were Natsuki, Nao, Alyssa and Miyu.

"Hmmph," Nao snorted "it seems that the time away did you good." This was said in a way that only Natsuki could hear it.

"That it did, Spider, that it did." Natsuki smiled a soft smile at Nao and she got a grin in return and as was usual in there friendship everything was forgiven. Not forgotten of course because you never know what kind of blackmail material you could get from this but it was forgiven.

"Heh, it's good to have you back, Natsuki." Youko said still chuckling a bit. "But I think I speak for all of us if I say that I would like to know where the hell you were these past few years and who it is that you have with you."

"Eh!" Midori whined. "But tonight is a party night! This is a time for fun and games not Questions and answers!" this was accompanied with a pathetic pout at which Youko just smirked and shook her head.

"No Midori, this is a yearly event anyway so why don't we use this time to get reacquainted with her?" Youko said dismissing the pout easily.

At that Midori shrugged knowing she wouldn't win this one. "So Nat-chan, speak up and tell them what happened over the past few years."

Natsuki just sighed and shrugged. She took a seat next to Nao and waited till Miyu and Alyssa were seated as well and began to tell the same story she told Shizuru with a few edits they did not need to know.

* * *

**About an hour later.**

"Well, I now understand why you left Natsuki, but why didn't you contact us?" Mai asked curiously.

At that question Natsuki couldn't help but blush a bit "Eheheh… well you see… it's because I… lost my phone and couldn't remember your number from the top of my head!"

This was met with a stunned silence.

* * *

TBC.

**A/N Ah finally that's finished! I had to do this over ****three different times before I was satisfied. *cries tears of happiness* though I am sorry for the wait I hope it was worth it. If not then… well… to bad for you!**

**Omake **

Nao: I see that your time away had some consequences.

Natsuki: ***Gets a dreamy and far of look in her eyes*** oh yeah and I don't regret a thing.

Nao: ***Is shocked as hell*** what! I wasn't serious!

Natsuki: oh but it's true. You see Miyu makes the greatest mayo egg sandwich out there!

Everybody besides Natsuki, Miyu and Alyssa: ***face faults***

**I'm truly sorry for this one but I couldn't help myself****, now before I forget *falls to her knees* please review! It may even make me update faster although I won't guarantee a thing and besides school has begun again and that means that I have to work my ass off again so that I can go where I wanna go.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my ego (which is deflated at least once a day :{ )

Chapter 5: What hurts the most…

"What!?" came Nao's voice. "Are you telling me that the only reason that we never heard anything from you is because you didn't have our phone number?!"

The only answer she got was an embarrassed nod and a sheepish grin.

She was silent for a bit when suddenly her shoulders began shaking and tears sprang in her eyes. Just before Natsuki could begin to panic Nao began to laugh hysterically. This seemed to be some sort of signal seeing as that immediately after that almost everyone in the laugh shot.

The only one not to laugh besides Natsuki was Shizuru due to being too deep in her thoughts. While sipping her tea she had been observing the two new people in the group. The younger blonde one was probably Alyssa which meant that the other one had to be Miyu. With her light blue hair, burgundy coloured eyes and her model like physique she was quite a striking figure.

"Ah, that's rich Natsuki." the well endowed redhead said while stroking the head of a content Mikoto whom had been fed during the story. "But now it's time for karaoke!!!"

"Yeah!" was the enthusiastic response from Midori. "And to give everyone a fair chance of going first I think we should use the board again!"

"What!!" Nao yelled when she heard this proposal of Midori "You promised you'd get her to get rid of that torture device Youko!" at this several angry glares were pointed at Youko.

Youko just sighed ruefully and said "That's what I thought as well." Then she turned on Midori and asked "Now where did you leave it?"

"Hehehe, Mai-chan was so kind as to put it on her attic so the uncivilised people couldn't get their hands on it." Midori grinned happily all the while ignoring the dark looks promising painful demises in dark back alleys from both Natsuki and Nao.

Mai, getting tired of the silent death threats at her fellow karaoke lover, just stood up and pushed the button to make it start up. Immediately the only sound in the room was the whirring of the small motors inside of the Evil board.

Just then a ping signified the fact that the board had chosen its first victim. Shizuru couldn't help but be amused by the terrified reactions of the two former rebels whom were now staring at the board in dread.

Mai, who was the closest, announced "And the first one to sing is… Natsuki!!"

"What!! Absolutely not!" Natsuki exclaimed "I simply refuse!!"

"Ah-ah-ah, Nat-chan, you know the rules." Midori chided "When the almighty board chooses you, you have only one chance to refuse without repercussions, after that you are going to have to join in with our extreme truth or dare! So what will it be?"

At this Natsuki couldn't help but gulp a bit as she remembered some of the dares they had come up with. The minds of her friend worked in strange and scary ways. For example there was that time that Nao and Midori had conspired the dare of her hitch-hiking in just her bikini or that time that she had to go to school without underwear. She shivered and said with a strained voice "Fine, fine I'll do it however I get to choose the song that I sing!" This was pointed at Mai who had already been on her way to the song-card.

"Eep!!" Mai exclaimed surprised at being caught.

This time Shizuru couldn't hold her giggles in at the expression of triumph on Natsukis' face.

"I'm glad my misery is amusing for you." Natsuki grumbled at Shizuru whom only giggled more at the pout on her Natsukis' face…Wait! HER Natsuki?

'Well she is MY best friend so of course I can lay some claim to her… right?' Shizuru thought slightly nervous about her train of thought 'It's not like I'm saying that she is mine as in my girlfriend, no matter what Ahn had said back then!'

With that thought she focused on the outside world again just to see Natsuki being forced in to the dressing room grumbling something about this not being part of the deal.

After a few minutes of more grumbling and the rustling of clothes Natsuki came back out in a cowboy outfit.

"Seeing as I decided to do a song of a country band I decided to dress for the occasion." Natsuki declared while walking to the stage. When she got there she inputted her chosen song and announced "The song I'm gonna sing is 'What hurts the most' sung by The Rascal Flats."

It began with a slow bit of guitar which was soon followed by a violin when suddenly Natsukis already low voice had been tuned even lower and began to sing.

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do  
Ooohhh...."

A stunned silence hung in the air until suddenly Alyssa stood up and began to applaud immediately followed by Miyu which set of the rest who joined in as well. Even Shizuru put down her tea mug to clap for her.

Natsuki blushed while her hand went up to scratch the back of her head. "I'm guessing you liked it?" this was accompanied with a sheepish grin.

"It was awesome nee-chan!" was the enthusiastic reply of Alyssa.

"Yes it was really great." Was the uncharacteristically enthusiastic answer of Shiho who had seated herself next to Nao with a slight blush.

"Ara, I didn't know Natsuki could sing this well." Shizuru said astonished. 'And why was she so emotional about this song?'

"Ah, about that, I promised Alyssa that I would sing at my best tonight so that she wouldn't have a headache tomorrow." Natsuki answered with a nod to Alyssa. "Uhm I'm going to put on my normal clothes again." After which she immediately disappeared in the dressing room.

TBC.

**Ah finaly, IT IS FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry but I had to let that out for a bit. As you may have realised I am a bit late with this chapter and I'll warn you now that It'll be while before I come with the next chapter.**

**I can't think of a good omake so I won't even try.**

**Something else before I completely forget it is that I can't really think of good songs that would fit with the more important characters these are: **

**Nao**

**Mai**

**Mikoto**

**If you have any suggestions send me a review naming both the song and artist.  
Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! It's just that I discovered the joys of another fandom during a busy time at school! I hope this'll be worth the long wait, if not then once again I'M SORRY! And I want to thank Twisted Eternal Wolvetta for the suggestion of Nao's song, so thanks!**

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my own twisted mind (which gets me in enough trouble thank you very much!)

Chapter 6:

'Well, well, well. It seems that the mutt has really grown up.' Nao thought. 'Before leaving she would've taken that are over singing, heh. And what is up with Fujino? Why is she so damned silent, it's scary as hell!'

Unknown to Nao, Midori had started the board up once again. After a few tense seconds the board landed on Nao's name with a soft 'ping'. Just then Natsuki came back in, in her own clothes this time. When she saw the board and Nao's distracted expression a downright evil grin appeared upon her face. Quickly she went over to the machine and set up a song she had noticed earlier before waking Nao out of her thoughts.

"Oi, spider, you still alive or what? I've put in a song for you because it was taking you so long." Was Natsuki's way of waking Nao up.

The aforementioned redhead suddenly sat straight up and slowly turned to Natsuki, "Damn you Mutt, damn you." before standing up and walking towards the mike. "I refuse to dress up and you can't make me! After all I didn't get to choose my song." At that Mai let out a dissapointed sigh which only got her a death-glare of nuclear proportions.

A slightly distorted bass suddenly came out of the speakers and Shiho, who immediately recognized the beat burst out into laughter.

Nao glared at her before looking to the screen for the text.

I overcame my bone structure and metabolism  
I made myself engage in mind-numbing conversation  
A fad diet left me with skin, bone and bitterness  
starved myself to a petite listening to repetitive electro shit

Prey to the fairies  
she got her wish  
tied up and vacuous  
she made the switch  
step into her carriage  
put on the ritz  
saliva laced malicious  
skinny little bitch (singin')

_LA LA LA LA_

hey, like my tats? Full sleeve, Black and White  
2 toned, no-ones' home, in today, out tonight  
shiny happy die alone, viscous girls, plastic guys  
you keep on scratching my back and I'll scratch out your eyes

(he is the) home coming queen, hip new breed of clique  
wears a Tiara made of daggers and is in the top 8  
you throw him a kiss he throws hi-voltage bouquets  
if he can't have your affection then he'll thrive on your hate

membrane of bitterness  
words that rip  
Topped of with a tongue with your name on it's tip  
Hatred for a skeleton  
ugly and rich  
all wrapped up in a skinny little bitch (singin')

_LA LA LA LA_

By now the entire room was in hysterics, even Miyu and Shizuru laughed outloud for Natsuki had entertained both Alyssa and Miyu with some stories about her high school friends though she always tried to keep her own involvement limited.

When the laughter finally subsided Nao just glared and growled embarrassed of the humiliation Natsuki just forced upon her. "I'll get you back for this Mutt, you just wait."

"You think, hah, that you can, heh, beat this? Oooh I'd love to see you try!" Natsuki replied gleefully.

Before this could get out of hand Midori stood up and declared "The next songs have to be duets and are chosen by the others, but you can choose your partner!"

This was met with incredulous looks and an admiring stare from a buxom redhead who had been busy feeding the feral black haired woman in her lap.

So Midori walked towards the button for the board, somewhat unsteadily, and triumphantly pushed it down.

When the dreaded 'ping' sound was made Midori began jumping up and down and yelled "Youko, I choose you!"

To which the unimpressed docter replied drily "What am I, some sort of pokemon?" but she relented anyway and followed her enthusiastic wife into the changing room all the while shaking her head.

Chie, who had been silent up on till now suddenly sat up straight and grinned mischievously. "I know the perfect song!" she declared before striding up to the machine.

Just then Midori and Youko came out of the dressing room, Youko only having put on a doctors robe while Midori had put on an archeologists suit and helmet.

"Ok, I chose the song and I only have this to add, Midori begins the song with tehe first senence and Youko answers, the rest is obvious when you see it." Chie informed them cheerfully.

Midori nodded happily and dragged Youko towards the podium.

After a few moments the song started immediately with:

Hey Witchdoctor, give us the magic words.  
-All right, you go: uh ih uh ah ah, ting tang wallawallabingbang

All right!  
[Chorus]  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang

dou dou doudou dou dou dou  
[Chorus]  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang

dou dou dou dou  
I told the witchdoctor, I was in love with you  
dou dou dou dou  
I told the witchdoctor, I was in love with you  
dou dou dou dou  
And than the witchdoctor, he told me what to do

he told me:  
[Chorus]  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang

dou dou dou dou  
I told the witchdoctor, you didn't love me true  
dou dou dou dou  
I told the witchdoctor, you didn't love me nice  
dou dou dou dou  
And than the witchdoctor, he gave me this advice

[Chorus]  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang

You can keep your love from me just like you were a miser,  
And I'll admit it wasn't very smart, (eyeyeyey)  
But I went out to find my-self a guy that's so much wiser,  
And he told me the way to win your heart:

dou dou doudou dou dou dou  
ooh eeh ooh ahah,... (dou dou dou dou dou dou dou)  
ooh eeh ooh ahah,... (dou dou dou dou dou dou dou)  
ooh eeh ooh ahah,... (dou dou dou dou dou dou dou)  
ooh eeh ooh ahah,... (dou dou dou dou dou dou dou)  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang

Come on and:  
[Chorus]

ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang

And indeed when the song had began it was almost as if they had studied it. They immediately fell into their roles as if they had been made for them.

When it was finished no one in the public knew if the should clap or laugh so most did both.

Midori, who was still very hyper, hopped over to the board to activate it. When it stood still it was pointing at... Aoi!

This shocked the brunette somewhat, "It seems like it's my turn now." she directed this statement to Chie.

"Don't worry, my love, I'm sure you'll survive." Chie answered while silently backing away.

"Well," Aoi said, suddenly cheerfull, "even if I don't I'm taking you with me."

"What!" was Chie´s outraged response "But I'm to handsome to die!"

"True." Aoi admitted to which Chie sighed in relief, "But you're too handsome to be left alone as well so I'm going to go with the lesser of two evils."

This was met with a despairing wail that summoned only laughter.

Mai who had been watching this with only half her attention suddenly got an idea for a great song for the two of them. So she jumped up, completely forgetting about Mikoto who had been in her lap and was now still clinging to her waist, and dashed towards the machine to put in her choice.

Shizuru, who had been watching this scene with obvious amusement couldn't help but comment "Ara, it seems that Mai-han has already chosen a song for you."

At this Aoi and Chie tore themselves away from their mock fight as well and gulped slightly at the twinkle in Mai's eyes.

"Well you know the drill,Aoi goes first and Chie second. And don't worry, you don't have to dress up." At this they couldn't stop their relieved sighs from escaping. "so go up the stage and I'll begin the song!"

So they did, somewhat nervous and uncomfortable, but determined to see it trough.

Suddenly the music started.

Anything you can do, I could do better Hah! I can do anything better than you! No you can't! Yes I can! No you can't! Yes I can! No you can't! Yes I can! Yes I can! Anything you can be, I can be greater Sooner or later I'm greater than you! No you're not! Yes I am! No you're not! Yes I am! No you're not! Yes I am! Yes I am! I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge I can get a sparrow With a bow and arrow I can live on bread and cheese and only on that? So can a rat! Any note you can sing I can sing higher I can sing any note higher than you. No you can't Yes i can No you can't Yes i can No u can't Yes i can No you can't YES I CAN! How do you sing that high? I'm a girl! Anything you can say I can say softer. I can say anything softer than you No you can't Yes I can No you can't Yes I can No you can't Yes I can YES I CAN! I can drink my liquor Faster than a flicker I can drink it quicker And get even sicker I can open any safe Without being caught? Ts-You Bet Thats what i thought u crook! Any note you can hold I can hold longer I can hold any note longer than you No you can't Yes I can No you can't Yes I can No you cant Yes I can Yes CAN! YES U CAN! Where do you keep all that air? Hmph Anything you can say I can say faster I can say anything faster than you ...No you can't Yes-I-can No-you-can't YesIcan Noyoucan't YesIcan I can jump a hurdle I can wear a girdle I can knit a sweater I can fill it better I can do most anything Can you bake a pie? No.. NEITHER CAN I! Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter I can sing anything sweeter than you No you can't Yes I can No you can't Yes I can No you can't Yes I can No you can't Oh yes I can No you can't, can't, can't Yes I can, can, can Yes I can (No you can't)

T.B.C.

**Ah, finished. So the songs used were **

angelspit: skinny little bitch

Cartoons: witchdoctor

**Bernadette peters: anything you can do I can do better **

**Now for the Omake: **

"dou dou dou dou  
I told the witchdoctor, you didn't love me true  
dou dou dou dou  
I told the witchdoctor, you didn't lo-" Suddenly a crash was heard and Midori had dissapeared from view.

Midori: hehehehe ***scratches back of head nervously*** Oops.

Nao to Natsuki: I see haven't lost your good aim yet, but what did you throw?

Natsuki: ***smiles maliciously*** Oh nothing she didn't deserve. ***Hides stones behind her back*  
**

**Hmm, ok so it isn't the best omake or chapter but I couldn't help myself! But it's done! And that's what counts right? Right! **

**Now on last thing, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Although one thing anonymouse reviewer 'Gay', next time you flame someone do it for something they can actually do something about like grammar bad characterization and not things like gayness because if it insults you than what the hell are you doing reading a ShizNat fanfiction? **

**Sorry about that but it can really irritate me sometimes.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: If I owned Mai-Hime or Mai-Otome then my parents and older brother wouldn't always tell me to get a job, but since they do I guess I don't own it, huh.

**A/N: Hmm, I've been at this karaoke thingie for three chapters already so this or the next chapter will probably the last ones.**

Chapter 7: Irish ex-girlfriends.

"Woohoo! That was great you two!" Midori shouted during the standing ovation. "Well, I think that we're going to have only one more duet and I'm not leaving that one up to fate so if Nao and Natsuki would please get ready."

This was met with the two of them protesting at the top of their voices.

"Oh, and Nao, wear a blonde wig will ya? It'll make it all a bit more realistic!" Midor I yelled after them as they dissapeared behind the curtain. "Ah yes, there will be parts where we'll have to sing so here are the sheets with the lyrics. And don't tell them anything yet!"

"Isn't this somewhat mean Midori? You know they don't like karaoke." Youko asked as she looked the lyrics over.

"Umm," Alyssa interrupted softly, "Natsuki-nee doesn't hate karaoke. She just doesn't like singing for people she doesn't know or doesn't like all that much."

"There could be some merit in what you're saying, after all before she left there was always someone she didn't like with us." Midori mused. "Ah well it doesn't matter right now, after all we now know her true abilities and won't let hide them any more! Now lets just put this song in the computer."

When the two finally came from behind the curtain they were ironically enough wearing the correct colours of their respective roles.

"Now, that you're finally fully done I present to you the song you'll be singing. What's this feeling from the musical Wicked!" Midori shouted excitedly. "Nao-chan you'll be Galinda and Nat-chan you'll be Elphaba and we'll play the concerned students." She said gesturing at the rest.

Nao had gone completely white and Natsuki had to hold in her laughing but was as successful as Midori is at staying sober. But soon enough they were on the podium and Mai had started the machine.

Nao:  
(spoken) Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle:

Natsuki:  
(spoken) My dear Father:

BOTH:  
There's been some confusion  
Over rooming here at Shiz:

Natsuki:  
But of course, I'll care for Nessa:

Nao:  
But of course, I'll rise above it:

BOTH:  
For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
(Spoken:) Yes  
There's been some confusion  
For you see, my roommate is:

Nao:  
Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe:

Natsuki:  
Blonde.

Nao:  
What is this feeling,  
So sudden and new?

Natsuki:  
I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you;

Nao:  
My pulse is rushing;

Natsuki:  
My head is reeling;

Nao:  
My face is flushing;

BOTH:  
What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes! Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

Nao:  
For your face;

Natsuki:  
Your voice;

Nao:  
Your clothing;

BOTH:  
Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure, so strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!

STUDENTS:  
Dear Galinda, you are just too good  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
She's a terror! She's a Tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But Galinda, you're a martyr!

Nao:  
Well; these things are sent to try us!

STUDENTS:  
Poor Galinda, forced to reside  
With someone so disgusticified  
We just want to tell you:  
We're all on your side!  
We share your;

BOTH:  
What is this feeling  
So sudden and new?  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you  
My pulse is rushing  
My head is reeling  
Oh, what is this feeling?  
Does it have a name?  
Yes  
Ahhh

STUDENTS (BACKGROUND):  
Loathing  
Unadultereated loathing  
For her face, her voice, her clothing  
let's just say - we loathe it all  
ev'ry little trait however small  
makes our very flesh being to crawl  
AHHH!

ALL:  
Loathing!

STUDENTS:  
loathing

BOTH:  
There's a strange exhilaration

STUDENTS:  
loathing

BOTH:  
In such total detestation

STUDENTS:  
loathing

BOTH:  
It's so pure, so strong

STUDENTS:  
So strong!

BOTH:  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be...

STUDENS (BACKGROUND):  
loathing...

BOTH:  
loathing  
For forever...

STUDENTS (BACKGROUND):  
loathing...

BOTH:  
loathing,  
Truly deeply loathing you

STUDENTS:  
loathing you  
My whole Life long!

STUDENTS:  
Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

Natsuki:  
Boo!

Nao:  
AH!

"I need a drink." Nao said defeated, taking of the wig.

"Ah, come on 'Galinda' it wasn't that bad now was it? You should just rise above it." Natsuki said with smirk

"Okay, make that several drinks." she reiterated with a sigh.

**Two hours and a lot of alcohol later.**

"Shi-chan, it's your turn!" Midori yelled waving her sake bottle excitedly.

Shizuru, who had actually been drinking quite a bit due to strange thoughts about her best friend, was going to show them "Alright, I'm gonna show y'all how it's really done!" this got her some weird looks from the ones who were still some what sober but cheers from the ones who were as far gone as she was.

She quickly set up the song she wanted to sing and jumped onto the stage.

Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
Even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Alright Alright yeah

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriend

But I found my hopes I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Give me an A, always give me what I want  
Give me a V, be very very good to me  
R, are you gonna treat me right?  
I, I can put up a fight  
Give me an L, let me hear you scream loud

One two three four

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen.

This was met with a great round of cheers and some mouths hanging open in astonishment. "Whoa," Natsuki mumbled, her eyes wide, "that she can still read those lyrics as drunken as she is."

"Woohoo! You go Shi-chan!" Midori yelled. "Now as the final song of tonight, Nat-chan you choose what ever you like."

"Fine, Fine," Natsuki said with a sigh and she put her beer on the table. "This is gonna be a song from a band that I learned to love by an ex-girlfriend of mine, so I'll dez-dedicate this to her! Mary O'Shehan this is for you! The Dubliners with protect and survive."

Suddenly a guitar began to play and Natsuki began.

Don't get married girls  
You'll sign away your life  
You may start off as a woman  
But you'll end up as the wife  
You could be a vestal virgin  
Take the veil and be a nun  
But don't get married girls  
For marriage isn't fun

Oh it's fine when you're romancing  
And he plays the lover's part  
You're the roses in his garden  
You're the flame that warms his heart  
And his love will last forever  
And he'll promise you the moon  
But just wait until you're wedded  
Then he'll sing a different tune

You're his tapioca pudding  
You're the dumplings in his stew  
But he'll soon begin to wonder  
What he ever saw in you  
Still he takes without complaining  
All the dishes you provide  
For you see he's got to have  
His bit of jam tart on the side

So don't get married girls  
It's very badly paid  
You may start off as the mistress  
But you'll end up as the maid  
Be a daring deep sea diver  
Be a polished polyglot  
But don't get married girls  
For marriage is a plot

Have you seen him in the morning  
With a face that looks like death  
With dandruff on his pillow  
And tobacco on his breath  
And he needs some reassurance  
With his cup of tea in bed  
For he's worried by the mortgage  
And the bald patch on his head

And he's sure that you're his mother  
Lays his head upon your breast  
So you try to boost his ego  
Iron his shirt and warm his vest  
Then you get him off to work  
The mighty hunter is restored  
And he leaves you there with nothing  
But the dreams you can't afford

So don't get married girls  
Men are all the same  
They just use you when you need you  
You'd do better on the game  
Be a call girl, be a stripper  
Be a hostess, be a whore  
But don't get married girls  
For marriage is a bore

When he comes home in the morning  
He can hardly spare a look  
All he says is "What's for dinner?"  
After all you're just the cook  
But when he takes you to a party  
Well he eyes you with a frown  
For you know you've got to look your best  
You mustn't let him down

All he'll clutch you with that  
"Look what I've got" twinkle in his eyes  
Like he's entered for a raffle  
And he's won you for the prize  
Oh but when the party's over  
You'll be slogging through the sludge  
Half the time a decoration  
And the other half a drudge

So don't get married  
It'll drive you round the bend  
It's the lane without a turning  
It's the end without an end  
Take a lover every Friday  
Take up tennis, be a nurse  
But don't get married girls  
For marriage is a curse

Then you get him off to work  
The mighty hunter is restored  
And he leaves you there with nothing  
But the dreams you can't afford

**During the introduction of this song**

'What did she just say?' Shizuru thought, suddenly completely sober. 'My Natsuki was with someone else! How dare they to touch what's mine!' okay so maybe not that sober. 'Wait, what am thinking? Natsuki isn't mine and never has been. But I wish she was. Whoa where did that one come from.' By now she was looking suspiciously at her drink. 'What was in this stuff?'

"Oi, Fujino, the dirty thoughts you're having about the Mutt have nothing to do with that drink of yours, you know." Nao said, shocking her out of her stupor.

Just as she began to retort she heard from the other side a piece of Alyssa and Miyu's conversation: "Miyu, could it be that Nee-chan still isn't over her?"

"No, Alyssa-sama, she is just sad about the way it had to end." Miyu said with a sad sigh.

"You mean with the..." Alyssa trailed off with a sad look on her youthful face.

"Yes, Alyssa-sama, because of that." Miyu nodded.

**TBC**

**Whoo finally that's done. These were the songs used:**

**What's this feeling from the musical 'Wicked'**

**The best damn thing by Avril Lavigne**

**Don't get married by The Dubliners**

**I know that it was once again a long time but I have an excuse this time! You see, when I was camping with my family for a festival I tripped over one of those lines that hold up a tent, well that just wasn't a good thing for my back. I could only walk with a walking stick and I hadn't been able to sleep in three nights! That was about two weeks ago and now it still hurts! So you can see that I hadn't been able to concentrate before, and that this one doesn't really have much dialogue. **

**OMAKE**

**(This was a song I wanted to use as well but then Natsuki would have been singing to much.)**

Natsuki: Ahem, I would like to dedicate this song to my old pal Nao, Nao this is for you, namely how I so-so-sometimes feel about you.***Smiles sweetly if somewhat drunk* **

Nao: Wow, that's actually kind of sweet, scary...

Natsuki: ***begins music* **

I wrote this song about you  
I wrote this song about you  
Just to let you know that I hate your guts  
And I think you suck  
I wrote this song about you  
I wrote this song about you  
Just to let you know that I hate your guts  
And I think you suck

I hate the way you look  
(You make me sick)  
I hate the way you talk  
(I wanna punch you in the face)  
I can't stand you at all  
(You drive me insane)  
Why won't you go away?

I wrote this song about you  
I wrote this song about you  
Just to let you know that I hate your guts  
And I think you suck

This is your song  
Congratulations  
You're the inspiration  
I hate you so much  
That I wrote this song  
Congratulations  
You're immortalized  
I hate so much  
I hope you fuckin' die

Nao: Now that's Mutt that I know and hate!

**I know I know not really funny but I was actually supposed to be in the story itself so you can also see it as a deleted scene! Well I hope you'll like it and if not well to bad!**


	8. sorry!

Hiatus note

This story has completely killed off any plot bunnies ever born for it! There might be some new ones coming but I'm afraid it won't be happening any time soon. If someone else feels inspired for this story you are welcome to use it ad twist it to your own imagination but do give me notice by either PM or review.

Now for everyone who has reviewed this story till now, thank you for your interest in this less than stellar piece of literature wannabe.

Greetings by me


End file.
